User talk:Holly Talon
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the Xalandra Nova page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bane7670 (talk) 19:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Concordia Can I add you to my Concordia story on my page? I'm trying to get as many Mandalorians in the story as I can, the story itself is an attack on a Death Watch settlement on Concordia. -Yusanis Nightslasher Ca'kad (talk) 21:04, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I don't see why not. Holly Talon (talk) 15:35, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Kit Pain Hi im sorry for what i have done when im on kit i will say sorry to you and tarro ok mom Kit Pain (talk) 13:56, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I guess. I think Tarro has you on ignore though.... he hates you, I'm sorry to say. Holly Talon (talk) 14:14, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I am trying mom maybe if me and tarro got to talk like get to know each other pleese mom i am trying :) I know, I know :) Holly Talon (talk) 15:34, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Izzi Hydrodrift I Return nah not really anyway mum need your help with making a blog page i don't really understand this its an expolsion in my poor brain and what do i find funny if u mind i ask XD Izzi Hydrodrift (talk) 07,18 April 1 2014 I'll tell you later Iz. I have to go soon, so there's not time to explain, but I'll tell you later XD Holly Talon (talk) 07:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok could u now because its after school and by the way is tarro on here and are u by the happy to see me again :) Izzi Hydrodrift (talk) 15:36 April 1 2014 Right, so you want to know how to make a page, like the one I did? To do that, you go to do the button that says 'contribute', click the little arrow next to it, and select the 'add a page' option! Holly Talon (talk) 14:43, April 1, 2014 (UTC) where do u find that ? O.O Izzi Hydrodrift (talk) 16:21 April 1 2014 Its near the top right of the page. Holly Talon (talk) 15:35, April 1, 2014 (UTC) thank you mummy i really wish that cwa still on because we would be on simillar times and know it but i'm so happy that i will never lose you or dad but i lost Avril can i ask you a favour do you know on face book if not i know dad does anyway could you or dad try to get her to come on so i can stay in touch with her please Izzi Hydrodrift (Talk) 19:15 April 1, 2014 (UTC) Ask Tarro to do that, I don't have face book XD Holly Talon (talk) 18:23, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to my town Mum XD Izzi Hydrodrift (Talk) 19:29 April 1, 2014 (UTC) Mum where has your Wiki Page Gone?. and i am back again allot of my days aren't on the computer i will be on chat today though. Izzi Hydrodrift (Talk) 07:28 May 6, 2014 (UTC) The admin had to remake my page due to that spaming troll. Can you believe this is all down to me getting a name change on cwa 8 months ago!? Its ridiculous. Holly Talon (talk) 06:36, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I know stupid would u like to talk on chat. Izzi Hydrodrift (talk) 16:02 May 6, 2014 (UTC) Sure Iz. Holly Talon (talk) 15:15, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello Mummy. :) Izzi Hydrodrift (talk) Hey Izzi. I'm on wiki chat btw XD Holly Talon (talk) 15:49, May 19, 2014 (UTC) CWA MOVIE WIKI Hello Could you join my wiki please? http://cwamovie.wikia.com/wiki/CWAMOVIE_Wiki Heres the chat http://cwamovie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat LordKantor (talk) 22:21, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll join. Holly Talon (talk) 06:43, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Name change Oh I almost forgot Holly, I changed my name to Starius Raven in real life so you can call me Rav or Arius anything you want. From theforce4444 aka former Rulan Argentspark aka Starius Raven. TAFP Hi Hol, just thought I'd better ask, who do you want me to put in the TAFP/PU argument? I want to start work on it, but I need to know who is going to be in it. MiniMando'sTwinSister (talk) 14:30, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I'll ask a few people a few questions and get back to you on that one Mes! Holly Talon (talk) 15:13, May 2, 2014 (UTC) New Name It is with a strange combination of regret satisfaction that I must inform you that your page, Holly Talon-Blood, has been renamed Holly Talon Blood to completely clear out the spam added to your former comments section. I can recover certain comments for you if you'd like, but don't move it back to the hyphenated form. Also, be sure to inform me immediately of any further signs of Yurg. He seems to be the persistent type. Bane7670 (talk) 18:03, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi mom can you help me on my wiki pleesse mommy Ok, tell me what you need doing, and I'll do my best to help you Kit. Holly Talon (talk) 19:11, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Present! I made you this gift, sorry it doesn't look much like you and Tarro, its the best I could manage on of DAZ Studio 4.6 without buying anything. No need to thank me Hol! Anything for a friend, anyway you and Tarro are a cute couple! Silly Siri 10:34, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Editing my page with no permission I have already told Bane about how you have edited my page without my perission. It will not happen again. If it happens again, I will have to tell Bane again until you stop. -User: Beastquester123 All I did was remove an irrelevant category. Are you trying to say you still want to be part of the alliance? Holly Talon (talk) 08:56, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I never want to be a member of the corrupted Alliance. If you want to remove me, just ask me, and I will remove myself from that wretched Alliance of Twi'lek and Human females, save for Tarro Blood. Now, what you did was edit another user's page WITHOUT permission. This will be dealt with severely. Someone needs to deal with you. You're just being ridiculous. And petty. If you didn't want to be in the alliance then why hadn't you removed yourself? And, about, the alliance, a few things. One: there was at least one Pantoran member. Two: And if Tarro was the only male alliance member, then what were Jaden Sithguard, Dante (insert whichever name he was going by at any point here), Ryan Groundwaver, Pud, and a large selection of others who's names I have forgotten!? And remember to sign your messages! Holly Talon (talk) 09:06, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yurg Again Thanks for letting me know. It's remarkable and really sad how much time this guy has to devote to trolling. Oh well, makes for my entertainment. Please keep a close eye on your comments section from here on so that I can block him earlier. Bane7670 (talk) 16:16, June 9, 2014 (UTC)